


As Phaedrus Said

by FreshBrian



Series: Blue Society [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 2nd part will be longer, Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, For now it is cute and innocent, Homophobia, I'm thinking a 2 part series, Incest, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest, So this is the first part of the series, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrian/pseuds/FreshBrian
Summary: They were born twins, but they never felt like twins. Rin; always looking out for Yukio with eyes of 'brotherly love'. Yukio; admiring his older brother more than should be socially acceptable. Neither acknowledge nor deny their feelings but they do keep them from each other. When high school comes and new people make their appearances, jealousy arises and so will trouble. High School AU in 2nd part. 1st part is them growing up together.





	1. Stepping Stones

With the bees buzzing and the birds chirping happily, Okumura Rin hit the ground face first. He could feel the rocks and dirt tear his delicate baby face. The pricks of nature tore small cuts that stung instantly into his skin and were enough to make his eyes water with pain. The thump of a bruise and cut was making itself known on Rin's knee as well. He noticed the thump was in pace with his racing heartbeat. Taking in his condition with low consideration, Rin felt hands make contact with his back and a high-pitched choking sob that came with them. The grip of the hands were pulling and twisting his shirt, shaking as the sobs of a child grew louder and more distressed. A voice quickly managed to break through the sobs.

"N-n-nii-san! Nii-san, please don't die! Don't die!" It would break anyone to hear the wailing and shaking of the voice of Rin's baby brother. Yukio's words were broken and dragged out from his throat, clenching with terror. It sounded like the universe was ending for him, and he could only think of Rin going away forever. Yukio thought the worst and let the world know with the screams of his young vocal cords. Little did baby Yukio know, it was far from that.

Rin pushed up as Yukio was pleading and crying; Rin shook his head gently, feeling his eyes and nose sting. Rin sat back on his knees and felt a tear leak as he touched his cheek. Pain rose up and soon he was crying as well. With the both of them screaming bloody murder now, their father, Fujimoto Shiro, was already half way across their large backyard. Fujimoto slid down roughly as he grabbed both his boys. His panic was clear as he checked both boys, cooing and calming them the best he could with rapid, jerky movements.

Deeming no serious injury, with the exception of small scratches on Rin's cheek, chin, and knee, Fujimoto picked them up in both his arms and trotted in circles with determination like a Doberman, bouncing and nuzzling his children. Their tiny hands gripped Fujimoto's shirt while their runny noses made even more imprints. His arms were tiring quickly from bouncing them but he wanted them out of their untold misery.

Fujimoto finally gave up and set them down carefully, noticing Rin had at least calmed down a bit, but Yukio was going as strong as he started. The boy's dad turned to Rin and cupped his good cheek and a shoulder as he forced him to look at him. Fujimoto knew if he could get Rin under control, Rin could calm Yukio.

"Hey, hey, shhh, Rin, it's okay. Would you look at me? You're okay, son." Rin was finally looking at him and Fujimoto made sure to make his voice light and soft. "Look, you aren't hurt that bad. Only scratches." Yukio wailed and choked before starting back up at full volume. "Rin, you have to be strong and help me with Yukio. Would you do that for me? For your brother? He is really upset so we have to help him, is that okay?" Fujimoto found he was going to have to invest in hearing aids if this went on for much longer.

Rin had now stopped crying but was still hiccupping, his sobs and his big blue eyes puffy with red wet rings surrounding them. Fujimoto felt a bit of accomplishment.

"Rin, can you help me with Yukio?" Rin nodded in answer and he shuffled Rin towards Yukio with his very own blue-green puffy eyes.

Rin reached out with grabbing hands and pulled his baby brother in for an awkward hug. Their father was rubbing Yukio's back as Rin rubbed his head against Yukio and patted his shoulder in an attempt at comforting Yukio. Being a kid, Rin patted his brother a little too hard to be considered comforting, but Yukio was getting the point. After much time, Yukio spoke up with broken words.

"Nii-i-san was go-oing to died, Oto-san-n. I saw i-it. Nii-san died." Yukio choked out with his jaw clattering out of control, stuffed up nose almost making him impossible to understand. Rin perked up sadly at this and looked at his brother who was clenching his own shirt in a death grip. Snot and tears were evident everywhere.

"I wasn't died, Yukio." Rin sniffed his draining nose and continued, "I just have a lot of hurt spots." Rin grabbed Yukio's shirt with a shaking hand along with Yukio's own hand. Rin didn't let up with trying to stop his brother from his onslaught of wailing. It was enough to make Rin start getting upset again. Rin's eyes were beginning to water again when Fujimoto picked them up again.

Fujimoto knew it was time to bring them inside to get cleaned up. Six year olds were impossible to leave alone he found. He had left them outside for five minutes and Rin had to go and trip over his own foot. The twin's dad shook his head sympathetically as he walked them up to the house, still latched onto each other, and took them inside.

Rin knew this was the worst day of his life. He had the worst hurt spots in the whole world and Yukio thought he had died. This would be the worst day in his entire life and it couldn't get worse _ever_. All Rin could think about was his face, his knee, and his brother. Rin let go of Yukio as he was sat on the counter by their dad as he ran the sink water. Rin was a little mesmerized at how high he was as Yukio reached up to catch his ankle. Rin winced as it tugged on his injured knee but he toughed it out as much as he could. Their dad was wiping Rin's face with a warm washcloth and he felt much better.

Fujimoto lifted Rin's shorts leg just a bit to pat down the smudges of dirt, blood, and skin flakes. The damage wasn't bad at all, but kids will treat it as if a limb had been detached. After cleaning Rin and giving him patches for his injuries, he turned to Yukio and cleaned him of his snot and tears with a warm rag. Dressing them with clean sleeping clothes, he led both of his still-crying boys and laid them down in their bed. With an idea, Fujimoto turned on a loud fan for them to fall asleep to. Checking one more time at the sniffling children, Fujimoto left with the door cracked open in case they started up again.

Yukio turned towards his big brother and snuggled up under their dark blue covers to touch his band-aid patch on his cheek. He only wanted for his big brother to be okay and not hurt. But today was not a good day and he felt Rin lift a hand to pet Yukio's brown tussled hair. Yukio was then overwhelmed with feelings he never wanted to have ever again. His shock, his terror, and his horror all pushed his eyes to water again for his brother. Every time Rin got hurt he turned into this mess. It was the same with Rin; if Yukio got hurt, nothing could hold back wretched screams of agony over his twin's pain. Him and Rin were the same. Him and Rin would always be the same and Yukio could feel that, could feel that his twin sibling was everything to him. Rin would always be Yukio's everything because Rin was the best. Even though Yukio understood that twins were born at the same time, he knew Rin was the older brother. Rin would always take care of Yukio. That's just who Rin was and who Rin would always be to Yukio: the most important person in both their lives.

Rin felt upset. Rin was upset. He was upset for many reasons. Just looking at his baby brother, whose eyes were blooming with newfound tears, was enough to make him throw his favorite toy into a wall for making Yukio sad. Yukio didn't need to be upset for Rin. Rin was the older brother who needed to protect his younger brother. But what upset Rin was that he couldn't protect his brother from being upset over him. And that wasn't fair. He didn't know what to do. Rin was at a loss for his brother crying over his scratches and hurt spots. Rin was going to have to ask daddy how he could protect Yukio from this sort of stuff. It hurt too much to see his twin this way.

Rin leaned in to kiss his brother on the forehead in hopes of using the magic adults possessed to stop his pain. He watched as his brother sniffled and drew his hand from Rin's bandaged face to hold his hand petting his hair.

"Yukio, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. You have to stop crying. Don't hurt no more. I promise." Rin said to please his younger brother and to sooth his worry.

"Promise?" Yukio wiped his nose on the blanket away from Rin.

"Promise." Rin replied honestly.

Yukio squinted his puffy eyes at Rin. "You pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise, Yukio." Rin held up his pinky with his free hand for his loving brother. He smiled as best as he could for his brother as Yukio took his pinky in his own. Yukio even pulled his own small smile up, his mole near his mouth hiking up a tad. Rin kind of wished he had moles just like Yukio. They were neat to Rin.

Yukio soon fell asleep with Rin twisting and turning in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in.


	2. Growing Like Weeds

Rin and Yukio had just had their ninth birthday and Rin was feeling cool. Too cool for other kids in his class or who lived on their street He was WAY too cool to be dealing with other kids his age most of all. Except Yukio. But other than Yukio, Rin secluded himself (or was made secluded, he couldn't tell) from the other kids. Everyone seemed to like him, but Rin didn't care. He didn't mind, and as long as he had Yukio, he was fine with anything. But he knew he was treated differently. Mostly because Rin acted differently. Rin was becoming his own person. He had his way of going about things. Things like being involved in sports. Rin liked sports, but only sports like track and field, gymnastics, and diving. Not soccer or baseball. Rin was all for the 'lean body' look that he didn't quite have yet. His tummy poked out a bit and he wanted to fix that. Fujimoto had told Rin that it was just his baby fat and it was going to leave as soon as he grew a little and became a bit older. Rin wasn't too worried, but he was going to join the track and field club in school once it started back up.

Rin was a bit different from the other boys who had attended their school. He didn't play with them at break periods or eat lunch with any of them. He got along mostly with girls when they had assignments like group activities in class. Maybe he didn't hang out with them because he was too focused on Yukio but he didn't think that was the only reason. Rin wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't that bad with getting-the-big-picture. And his 'big picture' was strange to the other kids of his class.

What was the strangest of all was that Rin started to copy a certain kind of person he saw around. The flashy kind of people. He really liked them and felt he related to them in a way. He even got a new wardrobe to fit his new blossoming tastes. He had whined and begged his father for two months before the old man had given in. And Rin's new clothes were in good taste; way good taste compared to all the other boys. Fashionable. Flaming band boy tastes, Yukio had said. Rin's clothes were branded and nicely matched, fitting his body in any way he wanted. Colorful clothes. Opened, button-up shirts that covered a smooth 'v-neck', and jeans with designs down the legs were one of the many kinds he had. Japan's finest designer clothes were picked and chosen by Rin himself. Rin was unlike his brother who adored sweaters with collared undershirts and plain, yet pristine, fitting coats. Their father couldn't even believe his crazy son's choices in fashion.

And Rin was cool. He had to be. He was the most popular boy of his grade. But he didn't have friends, only admired from afar by some girls. Rin was nice to everyone, but he felt he didn't fit in with anyone. So, he thought he was just too cool for everyone. That was his only explanation. Rin just HAD to think of himself as cool. It was better than thinking himself weird. He had to settle with the term cool to make himself happy. And Rin was happy. No care in the world about anything. A blissfully innocent kid with the best twin brother in the whole world.

Yukio on the other hand was just content. Not happy, not unhappy. Just content. Though, he was experiencing a much different situation than what his older brother was going through. Rin was simple, but Yukio had his own complicated world exploding around him. Yukio knew there was something _wrong_ with himself. He knew there were many strange things about himself, but he also knew there were things wrong with him.

Yukio was always thinking. Always thinking about many things. So many things, he couldn't even keep up with his own mind sometimes. He was constantly lost in his own world. Thinking things over. Twice sometimes. School work was nice for him. It gave him subjects to mull over. Yukio questioned everything. Only, he questioned everything silently. He would set out to find things out on his own. He observed that asking too many questions annoyed people. So, he learned on his own. And he loved learning. And he knew that was strange because almost no one loved to learn.

The younger twin also found that he was too close to Rin.

Yukio deduced this when their father would casually break them apart when they were rough-housing naked except in underwear, their father not thinking much of it. Rin didn't think much of it either. But it would happen occasionally, and Yukio noticed everything every time. He and Rin stopped taking baths and showers together because their dad said they were too old for that now that they were seven about to turn eight. Just little things here and there told him it wasn't acceptable to be like that with a sibling. To be CLOSE to a sibling.

School also taught Yukio stuff about siblings as well. Turned out, most siblings hate each other's guts. Some kids would rather die than help out their brother or sister. They teased harshly and called each other gross when they would just be NEAR each other. Kids would be happy when their sibling CRIED. Some would make their brothers and sisters cry for their own enjoyment. And Yukio was horrified. Yukio knew there was something wrong with him because he loved Rin beyond anything in the world. He would never make him cry, never hate him, and he would never stay away from him.

But now, Yukio was cautious. Not overly cautious because he would never say no to anything his brother asked, but careful when people were around. Even their father. But he made sure not to make himself suspicious. Yukio would take everything in the best casual-like manner he could think of. And Yukio's experiment worked. No one suspected a thing, except that they were viewed as overly friendly twins. But people around them assumed that was just how twins were. Yukio kept his eye on things nevertheless.

* * *

Yukio walked through the house with a small flame of anger in his soul. Rin had done something that Yukio wouldn't forgive easily. _Why_ did his brother have to do that? Rin _must_ have known Yukio would be angry but he still did it anyways! He couldn't seem to control his darn urges. And Yukio was going to tickle that habit right out of his older twin.

Yukio shuffled into the next room and found his brother lying with his stomach on the wood floor watching television. Rin turned to look at who had arrived with a sharp jerk of his head and the raise of a dark eyebrow. Yukio couldn't help thinking how feminine it looked. Not that he cared at all, it was just very noticeable. Yukio watched as Rin uncrossed his ankles from behind him and pushed up into a lazy slouch. Yukio crossed his arms and glared, pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped down slightly with a pinky.

Yukio gave out his deepest hollow tone his young voice could muster, "Nii-san..." He paused for dramatic effect for Rin to realize his grave mistake, "you do realize that the cup of jell-o in the fridge belonged to me, ne?" Yukio felt like a villain in an anime with the way his voice seemed to echo with evil intent. Yukio glanced away then back to see Rin's eyes widening bigger than they already were. Rin put his hands up and stepped up on one knee, looking like a rabbit about to run.

"Heheh, uh, was it? I-I'm sorry, Yukio. I won't do it again..." Rin trailed off as Yukio stepped forward. Rin was on both feet then and there, stepping back once as Yukio came closer, feeling sweat drops forming. Rin watched Yukio uncross his lanky but firm arms and put one out to the side and looked at it. Yukio put two fingers down, leaving three up.

"Nii-san. Do you know what this number represents?"

"No?"

"It's the number of times you have eaten my share of our jell-o bowls." Rin gulped as Yukio turned back to him as he spoke, fixing sharp eyes on his older twin.

"Annnnnd it's the final number. I swear, Yukio, on the next meal I make." Rin was good at cooking. No, he was great at cooking. Amazing. Yukio loved to eat his dishes, even if they were simple and plain right now. He could only do so much because their dad wouldn't let him play with fire since he almost burnt himself with stir-fry that one time. But Rin's meals were great and he would always practice with Fujimoto. Yukio wasn't sure if Rin was that serious or if he was trying to get out of whatever Yukio was cooking up in his devious mind for torture. Yukio was going to assume he was trying to get out of his current situation.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be. Because I'm going to make sure this time, Nii-san." And with that, Yukio grabbed Rin before he could run. Rin shrieked as he was caught with Yukio's fast skills and prayed to the gods that Yukio wasn't going to hurt him too much.

Yukio, smirked as he grabbed Rin's wrists gently and forced him to the ground on his back where the tickling could commence. Yukio sat on Rin's stomach as he struggled with all his might. Rin got a wrist free and pushed on Yukio's shoulder, knocking him to the side for a bit. Yukio used his legs to hold on to Rin as he struggled to get Rin's wrist again. Yukio stopped smirking and started smiling, and Rin started smiling as they play fought and struggled against each other.

Rin was reaching to push Yukio's face away but Yukio saw the opportunity and took it. Yukio started scratching rapidly at Rin's exposed armpit and Rin lost it as his body jerked and he started laugh-crying.

"N-n-no! You can't! Ah!" Rin's short sentences were interrupted by his laughter making him cocoon into himself as Yukio got to his other side, drifting his fingers down his sensitive ribs. Yukio was laughing a bit under his breath as he sat back on Rin's heaving stomach. Yukio made his way up to his brother's neck where he kept trying to protect both sides by flipping his head rapidly and laughing with all his might. Shrieks were starting to grow more as Yukio tackled both sides of his ribs again. He giggled as Rin moved his hands to capture Yukio's wrists with pure force and it worked.

Yukio laughed minutely as he was thrown off and was landed on by a huffing and panting Rin. As Rin calmed down, he gave a small glare to his captured twin.

"Please- please stop, Yukio." Rin looked so roughed up and Yukio found it very cool looking. He wanted to make his brother laugh more but Yukio was trapped. Rin held both his wrists to the ground beside Yukio's head as he took deep breaths. Yukio found it was so exciting to play fight with his brother. He got this lovely tingle and it made him want to continue. He was about to rebel when they both heard their father walk in.

Rin smiled at their father who didn't look very pleased with the situation. Yukio felt a stab of worry at that. He knows they have been told before not to roughhouse around but they were half-naked when that happened. They were fully clothed now. He Yukio couldn't help that sliver of fear that runs through him.

Their father huffed, "You guys make so much noise. And would you kids cut that out? You are getting too old to play like that." Rin rolled his eyes and let go of Yukio's wrists but didn't get off of Yukio.

Yukio started to feel nervous and had a queasy stomach. They weren't supposed to play like this anymore. Too old. Too much noise. Too close. Yukio glanced worried eyes at his twin still sitting on him and Rin looked comfortable and fine. Yukio wondered why but his tummy was starting to hurt and he didn't want it to hurt.

"Why not? I see kids playing all the time, Oto-san." Rin's voice was only shaky from trying to catch his breath from being tickled. Their father gave out an exhausted sigh and turned to walk out.

Fujimoto called out behind him, "Because I said so." And just walked out. Rin shrugged and didn't pay any mind to it, but Yukio did. Yukio wanted a reason but their dad almost never gave a reason for stuff sometimes.

Yukio frowned and turned his head to where their dad was just standing. Yukio didn't like not having an explanation for things. He just closed his eyes and told himself not to make his tummy upset by something he didn't understand. He felt Rin shift and get up. He missed the feeling of Rin being close with him but he didn't complain. When Rin was standing, he held a hand down for Yukio to get up. Yukio took it and got up with ease. Rin didn't let go of his hand so he fixed his slightly messed up glasses with his free hand.

"Whatever. I don't care. Hey, Yukio, let's go upstairs and play!" Rin smiled at Yukio and it calmed his nervous stomach a bit. Yukio nodded and Rin led them up the steps to go play a game.


	3. Charming Flowers

A shout from afar stopped Yukio's dirt excavations with a jolt. He knew exactly whose voice it was. He set his stick down and walked over to where his brother was sitting patiently on his knees. Rin smiled up at him and held out weeds, which were budding semi-pretty flowers. Or, at least, Yukio felt they were just semi-pretty. Yukio looked around the school playground before his attention was stolen (yet again) from his brother who was proceeding to wave the weeds around in the air.

"Yuuuuuukio," Rin drawled out more than was necessary, "look, look!" As if Yukio hadn't possibly been able to see the weeds, Rin waved them even more rapidly. "Aren't they pretty? I'm thinking of taking them home and keeping them. What do you think about them?" Rin was wide eyed and absolutely giddy with happiness over some weeds.

"I _think_ those are weeds, Nii-san." Yukio said blithely.

"Are not." Rin argued, narrowing his eyes and puffing out his bottom lip like the child he was. Yukio was sure it was on purpose too.

Yukio paused before answering his brother, looking the plants up and down before taking in his brother's pouting face again.

"...Maybe not. I'm not too sure about plants. There are so many types and classes." Yukio looked to the ground beside his brother. He wasn't lying but he wasn't being honest either. Apparently his brother could tell too.

"They don't look like weeds, though... They might have ugly leaves but their flower parts..." Rin grimaced as he stared hard at the strange plant before him. He was thinking of going to a teacher for help but he was kind of nervous. Rin got the feeling some teachers didn't like him too well. "Yukio, would you come with me to ask sensei about them? They would know."

Yukio side glanced around again, seeing two teachers available for them. He knew one, Yamauchi-sensei, treated Rin without much care but the other was worse. The other one, Tsukuda-sensei, downright glared at Rin sometimes. But Rin never saw these moments. Yukio saw them and it confused and angered him. Yukio thought it was because Rin acted differently than most boys. _So what_ if his brother was different than the other kids? Yukio did not like it.

Yukio had learned a phrase very recently that said, "the stake that sticks out gets hammered down"(*) and he did not like it. He didn't like it because it applied to Rin. And Yukio witnessed this more often as they grew older. Yukio saw everything. He wasn't sure why, but he saw and he promised himself Rin would never find out if it was up to Yukio. Yukio would keep his older brother staying happy. He promised this because of how Rin smiled at Yukio. He smiled with his heart open and never shut. Yukio would never let his brother get hammered down for being different from others.

Yukio pushed his glasses up to have a better look at Rin. "It's fine, Nii-san. They are beautiful either way." Yukio thought for a bit then said, "we can get a cup and put water in it for the flowers if you want. Let's bring them home." Rin seemed to be really happy at this. So happy, his eyes watered. Yukio's eyes widened considerably at that and felt the burn of panic bubble like boiling water.

Rin didn't know why but he was so happy. He loved his brother so much."Yeah, Yukio, let's do that." Rin grabbed Yukio's hand and tugged for him to sit and Yukio complied, feeling exceptionally uneasy for his twin brother's rapid change in behavior. Yukio wanted to reach out for Rin but he wasn't sure with people watching. It seemed Rin had the same idea.

Rin scooted closer, setting his flowers down and making his way to Yukio on his knees. He smiled as he pulled Yukio into a tight embrace. It stunned him for a second before he molded to his brother's hug. Yukio was sitting on his ankles while Rin was standing on his kneecaps, making Rin taller in the hug. Yukio nuzzled Rin's chest with his head faintly as Rin caressed Yukio on his back and head, pulling Yukio tight against him. Rin smiled as Yukio brought his arms around his adorable older brother and squeezed. Yukio didn't care if his glasses pressed uncomfortably against his face. If Rin wanted a hug he would hug back wherever they were. A couple of nerves told him they were being watched, possibly by the mean teachers. He tensed a bit but wouldn't let go as long as Rin wanted to embrace Yukio. So, Yukio told himself it didn't matter and focused on the soothing hands gently rubbing him.

Rin couldn't care less about anything. He was sparked by something but he had no clue what it was. He just felt that being with his brother like this was very comforting. He even felt the need to comfort Yukio because of how scared he looked when Rin started crying. It was like his chest was giving rise to a balloon that wasn't going to pop no matter how big it got. He needed to take that scared look off Yukio's face so Rin moved his hands rhythmically on his brother's firm back and silky hair. All he could think of was to calm Yukio down.

Rin didn't really mean to cry. He honestly just felt Yukio was such an amazing brother for being able to say such awesome words to him. It struck him deep down and brought tears from the depths. He stopped shortly after but he was just overwhelmed. Rin couldn't help but hold Yukio as tightly as he could. He wanted to show his brother that he loved him so much. That Yukio was the best.

Rin loosened his hold and pulled back just enough to look at Yukio whose eyes were gleaming with shine. Rin didn't let go but Yukio's arms fell limply by his sides as if relieved. Rin never stopped smiling even if Yukio had a blank face. Yukio didn't need to smile for Rin. He was fine just the way he was because his actions and eyes said everything.

Both twins were being watched but they didn't care. Smiles and confused stares were all background noise to the two. Yukio tried to not pay attention but he knew Rin and his behaviors were strange. Though, as long as Rin was fine, Yukio wouldn't get too worked up over it either.

* * *

_Deru kui wa utareru_ literally declares, "the stake that sticks up gets hammered down. It means that if you stand out, you will probably be subjected to being judged by others.


	4. Video Games

"Yukio, you asshole, get off my back would you?!" Rin exclaimed while he button mashed to the max on his controller. Rin knew he sucked at video games, but Yukio could at least be lenient enough to help him get through the damn level together. Either player could finish the level or they could do it together, but Yukio just HAD to show off. Stuck-up jerk.

"Nii-san, if only you wouldn't hang back so much and grab EVERY item, we could both not die so much AND get through the level faster," Yukio said back, nudging Rin's shoulder with his own. Yukio kept a level head about how they were positioned. Rin and Yukio were both with criss-crossed legs, but Rin's knee was draped over Yukio's leg, practically in his lap. Their shoulders were also touching. Yukio was pleased with the nice body contact with his twin.

Rin huffed and lost another life. "You know I like completion scores! I like to get EVERY item for a reason. For the score and for points to get new characters and gadgets." He tossed his controller down with a flick of his wrist as Yukio had to finish out the rest of the level by himself. Rin lay against the back of the couch and leaned into Yukio to groan as the jerk skipped almost every item in the game, except for the necessities.

Rin and Yukio were thirteen and Rin was old enough to make his own damn video game decisions. Rin couldn't help the whine as Yukio got the average score for the level. Yukio could be a pain in the ass sometimes. The guy was a genius and couldn't do this simple thing. Rin thought Yukio would be more of the person to get completion on a video game but maybe that was only with school. Weird.

Pissed, Rin grabbed Yukio's controller and tossed it gently to the ground and watched Yukio quirk a brow. Rin stuck out his tongue like he was five and turned away, only mildly upset but making it a much bigger deal than it really should be. Rin could play it off real well and would to get back at his wicked twin. Rin listened to Yukio huff, his voice a bit deeper than it used to be. But then again, Yukio was bigger than him and more mature. Yukio was starting to go through puberty, but Rin hadn't even started to show signs. Rin was tall but not like his brother who was way taller already.

Yukio finally gave in to Rin's small faux temper-tantrum and set his chin on Rin's shoulder. Rin tensed but relaxed only immediately to turn his face into Yukio's hair and started blowing on it. Yukio enjoyed the feeling of his brother, letting Rin shower him with teasing love. Yukio turned and blew air right in Rin's face and Rin acted super offended at the counter attack with sharp intake of air. Yukio's grin soon turned into a surprised expression as Rin pushed him back a bit and faced Yukio to push him down fully on the couch. Yukio was beyond shocked and didn't know what to do as his brother towered over him, hands placed right by his head.

Yukio stared into the magnificent blue that was his brother's eyes. Rin had a smug look on his face that Yukio thought fit him so well. Rin's perfect face was dark, unblemished by the moles that Yukio carried on his own. The light behind Rin's head made him a silhouette to Yukio while the television screen lit up a few portions of his face. Yukio couldn't stop staring at his brother. He needed to stop staring at his brother or his body would take on a mind of its own. He had gotten an erection only twice before and only because it was the start of puberty. He researched enough to know how to kinda control himself afterwards but it didn't always work. Rin hadn't noticed the first couple of times it happened.

Making sure he was under control, Yukio made a body awareness check to see whose limbs were where. And apparently, Rin was straddling one of Yukio's upper legs awkwardly because of how they were seated before. As Yukio looked up after glancing down a bit, he saw Rin take on a blank face. It was actually one of confusion almost Yukio checked internally to make sure he had a vacant expression before watching as Rin took on a whole new facial feature.

One of innocent curiosity.

"Oi, Yukio." Rin said calmly.

"Mmm?" Was all Yukio could muster as a response. He was concentrating on too many things at once to form any kind of understandable verbal communication.

Yukio could _feel_ Rin checking him out now, lacking the important "brotherly tone" of one's staring. Yukio could feel that this wasn't a 'brother teasing his brother'. This was 'a boy interested in another boy' kind of stare. Yukio's eyes widened at the realization but didn't point it out. He felt heavy even though no pressure was being applied to him by his older brother from above. Yukio was comfortable with this new feeling. He was already imagining phantom heat from where his brother’s legs and arms were placed, the invisible heat of them warming him, giving him a light head, and instantly filling his skull with improbable 'what if's' and even crazier impossible situations. Yukio wondered if Rin was experiencing the same type of reaction as he was. Yukio's heart almost stopped when he told himself that Rin probably wasn't.

Rin wasn't sure what he had wanted to ask. He wasn't sure what he wanted of Yukio what with the way he was looking at him so caring and lovingly. He just wanted to be near Yukio. What messed with Rin's head was that he WAS near Yukio; right on top of him, in fact. Rin was only a breath away from his baby brother. So close, yet, he wanted to be closer. Rin couldn't figure this out. It was the hardest question in the world. He frowned just a smudge, thinking this through. He was so bad at problem solving that a child could laugh at him for his efforts.

Rin wasn't smart like Yukio. Not even close. His little brother probably already knew the answers to the universe in that intelligent head of his. Sometimes, Rin felt like the younger twin to Yukio. It was reasonable. Yukio was smarter, taller, and more mature than Rin would ever be. Yukio was the best and here he was: patiently waiting for Rin to do anything, whether it be smacking him into the next brick wall or hugging him so hard Rin would bruise all his ribs. And Rin just wanted to be _close_ : near, around, with Yukio as much as he could but nothing made sense. There was nothing he could do. And he was stumped. His body was stirring for something. That something was nothing that Rin could figure out, and it was _frustrating_. So he looked to Yukio for answers.

Rin stared at Yukio. Really looked at his twin. Glanced between his green-blue eyes, wondering if Yukio would know his question and answer honestly, whatever it may be. Rin looked at Yukio's jaw line and how it had grown broader than what he remembered when they were little, its firmness giving definition to his baby brother's face. His cheekbones were not showing yet but maybe they would later on. Yukio's mouth was wide, like Rin's. He could smile big with just a small twitch of his lips. And Yukio's lips. His lips were smooth looking. Rin wasn't sure if they were, but they certainly looked it. His small mole under his lip at the corner just defined him as did the other two on his opposite cheek. He wanted to touch Yukio's face.

Yukio almost couldn't control his breathing with the way Rin was looking at him. Yukio was pretty sure Rin wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He looked dazed, his eyelids dropping lower with every passing thought Yukio assumed his older brother was having. Rin was progressively getting hotter and hotter to Yukio. Burning him to an impossible degree. Yukio was sure that even an ice bath couldn't even cool down his rising fever. Yukio was almost gone when Rin licked his bottom lip. Rin most likely did it unconsciously but that didn't mean it didn't make Yukio feel as if his clothes were on fire. Yukio adored the face his brother was pulling. It was heart melting because it was a face of love. Whether it was brotherly love or not, Yukio didn't seem to care. He would die happy with either. Yukio knew it was love for Rin's gaze caressed his skin like water on glass. It was held with no ill intent, no deceiving purpose, and no conclusive meaning. It was pure and simple. Light and gentle. It would steal anyone's heart away. And Yukio knew Rin would never cause him harm of any sorts. Rin would always be there for him no matter what. Rin would be with Yukio through thick and thin, never leaving his side for any reason. That's what Rin's love was. And it showed every time he would look at Yukio. It was like a promise. Like the promise they had made when they were younger. Like all the promises they had made each other, and will continue to make in the future. And Yukio knew he loved Rin. In all senses and meaning of the word. Because Yukio would do and be anything for Rin. For any reason. Yukio knew this when they were young as well. It would always be there, present and future.

Yukio twitched his hand up, but he didn't move it to Rin.

All Yukio wanted to do was hold Rin close. To hold Rin and never let go. Keep him and only him in his heart. Yukio wanted to make sure that Rin filled his heart so no one else could even think to make a home in there because he wanted no one else. He wanted to completely have Rin in his head and heart. And he wanted to do the same for Rin: To be one of his only running thoughts as he was now. Yukio didn't think he could be possessive of anything, but he found he was of his twin brother. It scared him. But it also thrilled him. It made Yukio want to write it on every wall and make every singer preach it to the world in their music. To make every teacher understand and explain it to every child. He wanted to hold Rin close, yet show him off to everyone. Make sure they knew how great of a person he was, but let no one touch him.

Yukio wanted and wanted. But never would he do anything to spoil what they had right now. The way Rin's ocean blue eyes glided with feelings even Rin himself couldn't decipher.

Rin, Yukio's twin brother. Yukio didn't move his hand for this and only this.

Rin shifted his weight to one hand while he lifted the other. He wanted to touch Yukio's face, feel what his face was like and how it had grown and morphed into who he was right now. It had altered without Rin even noticing. He wanted to touch Yukio's face five years from this moment and see how his face will have changed. It was incredible how people changed so rapidly that you don't even notice till you actually look back at previous points in time. And Rin reached to touch.

Rin's hand placed itself against Yukio's face. It was firm at first but then drifted to a small stroke, as it fell down Yukio's chin. Yukio _had_ to close his eyes at the feeling. The contact of his brother on him anytime was blissful. He wanted his brother to feel him more but it didn't happen.

Footsteps at the bottom of their stairs alerted both of the twins. Rin took charge and sat up, pulling Yukoi up with him. Rin grabbed his controller and casually set it on his lap as he looked at the wall. Yukio was grateful for the help up and grabbed his controller by the cord, bringing it to himself and pressing pause on the game (which they should have done before). They both looked over at their father as Fujimoto walked in to tell them about his day at work and that he was going to start cooking in a bit (and for Rin to join him when he was ready). The old man finally went away after a bit, not noticing how grand his kids' situation from just before was.

Hearing his father become distant within the house, Yukio turned to his brother who was back to looking at the wall. Yukio wasn't sure what to think, much less say to his twin. He looked down and focused on his controller. Yukio would play it cool for his brother. As long as he and Rin were together and no one else, he would be fine. He would play a brother. He would _be_ a brother. Yukio would stop his thoughts and be the best brother there was.

Yukio smacked Rin on the arm carefully and un-paused their game. Yukio watched as Rin grinned and picked up his own controller, as ready as Yukio to keep playing.

Rin would just figure everything out later. Right now, Yukio needed him for their game.


	5. Naps

Rin was gasping. Gasping like he had just run five miles without stopping. His mouth was parted from the air he desperately wanted but didn't necessarily need in his lungs. His lips were moist and slick making Rin's need to lick them moot. He could feel his saliva dribbling onto his chin and mix with the spray of his shower water. Rin's head was tilted back as he pressed his back up against the wall of the shower room. The tile was cool against him but he couldn't have cared less. He couldn't even tell the difference between his saliva and the water of the hot shower anymore. The water that trailed from his deflated hair ran down his face like a massage. All Rin could think of was that he felt  _great_.

Rin just couldn't control himself at all. His mind was blank but at the same time it was filled with everything he could possibly need and want. He didn't  _think_  but it was like he already knew. Rin didn't need to think. Rin glanced down, looking at his smooth flat stomach to the light 'v' that merged with his legs. Between his legs was the focus of everything that was going on with him.

This was Rin's first time feeling this way in all his (almost) fourteen years of life. And he couldn't believe he  _hadn't_  felt this way before. And it was just from a small daily routine of  _washing_. Rin was cleaning himself like normal but had apparently rubbed a bit too hard between his legs and he just had this massive  _surge_. He didn't even know what the surge was exactly. It was strange and scary and it  _burned_. Not a bad burning, though. It made Rin want to shiver and curl up to never move again, but at the same time, he wanted to move, no,  _needed_  to move. He knew the cause and it was just building, like energy was moving into the center of his stomach that automatically connected with what was between his thighs. And it had him gasping. It was so weird and foreign.

Moving like an automaton, curious yet adamantly compelled, Rin let his hand fall back between his legs to give the exact same movement as before. The feeling of blank bliss spread through him slowly but surely and it was amazing. It was a feeling that crept through his limbs and slithered into his stomach, coiling and writhing with- with some kind of exotic  _passion_. He rubbed twice, three times more before his brain caught up to him and he pulled his hand up to his chest, feeling disgusted and frightened. This was something  _adults_  did. He knew cause he heard about it in songs and movies and from other people that he wasn't necessarily suppose to hear and didn't quite understand. He felt guilty hearing about it but tried to forget quickly. To Rin, this was like- SEX or something. Something he should  _never_  do. Kids were scolded for anything to do with that stuff. If he got caught... Rin didn't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good.

Rin looked back down, energy boiling and scathing his innards and skin, the shower  _definitely_  not helping with how hot he had it running. Rin's length was full as he hadn't really seen it that full before. Half-way sometimes before, but he hadn't had an urge like this before. Something like this felt good but he knew he shouldn't. And that pushed him away from touching himself.

Rin looked away from himself and slowed his panting breaths down as best as he could. He quickly thought of turning the shower cold for a bit and put the nozzle down, adjusting to the chill temperature before turning it even colder. Shivering, Rin got the conditioner out his hair, feeling it smooth and silky before shutting the shower off and hopping out. It didn't even feel cold getting out because of how chilled he already was. Rin wrapped a towel around his whole body before heading to his and Yukio's bedroom, taking slow but sure steps.

When Rin opened the door, he was instantly aware of Yukio reading on his own bed. His twin was on his stomach facing towards the headboard of his separate bed, which was faced away from where Rin was, thankfully. Yukio had the book propped up on his bed with his head in both his hands. Rin was terrified his little brother would find out his short, dirty embark. Rin walked as calmly to his dresser as he could and grabbed a pair of underwear from his drawer. He froze, looking down at himself before making sure nothing was off. He dropped his towel and put his underwear on as calmly as he could. Rin took his towel to the hanging rack and hung it. He returned to his dresser and got on a tight tank top before blowing out a heavy sigh. Yukio turned around at this and Rin held his breath then.

"Nii-san, did you finish chapter six of our Japanese literature book yet?" Yukio said glancing over at his twin. It was such a normal question Rin wanted to crush his little brother in a big hug; he was worried Yukio had noticed something he didn't about his naughty event. But then Rin sighed again.

"No, but I'm half way done with it." He saw Yukio's chiding stare before it switched back to a blank stare. "I'll get it done, I'll get it done this time." Rin came and sat down right next to Yukio on his bed. "Don't worry, Yukio." Rin pushed back his brother's bangs, making sure he didn't jostle his glasses. They were thick through and through and he worried about his brother's near-sighted vision problems. Rin thought it was silly for people to say 'near-sighted' when it was actually their far vision that was impaired.

Yukio closed his eyes, loving the feel of his brother's hands on him. Rin stroked Yukio's hair back as he often did. Yukio opened his eyes to find Rin's looking straight in his, looking like he was contemplating something. Yukio felt Rin pause in his hair as he pulled his glasses off carefully, making sure not to hurt him probably. Without his glasses, Yukio blinked to try and adjust his eyesight for things to become clearer, but without avail. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable for him not to have a natural sense be in perfect condition. Sight was important for Yukio, just so he could watch and study his twin brother. But here, at this close point, he could see Rin's face nicely. Yukio turned on his side to face his twin better and put his head as close as he dared to his twin’s stomach while stilling looking up.

Rin set his twin's glasses on his thigh and just looked at Yukio's beautiful face. Yes, Rin thought his brother was beautiful because he couldn't fit any other words to him. Though, masculine was starting to fit Yukio too. But to Rin, his brother would always be beautiful. Rin smiled big enough for his teeth to show and scrubbed his brother's hair with his hand again, feeling the softness of his dark brown hair. Rin watched as Yukio moved his head farther into his brother's hand, happily forgetting his book. Rin was proud to be able to take his brother away from his one true passion of learning. Rin even forgot about his previous worries with this joy of his.

Yukio felt great when his brother got all touchy with him. Rin's hands were soft and youthful, so they caressed with a gentleness he would (hopefully) share with no one else. In these times, Yukio learned he was extremely possessive of his brother. And Yukio had learned a lot about himself lately. And it wasn't all good material.

Research was an amazing tool for Yukio and he used it well. Computers, libraries, any place where he could get his hands on information, really. And he read up on feelings and emotions because he knew he had some pretty confusing thoughts about a certain someone. Yukio had surprisingly found out about lots of his feelings and that it was indeed unaccepted pretty much everywhere. But he hadn't exactly known why. Yukio found that, in the far past, Egypt would have brothers and sisters sleep together to preserve bloodlines, same with a few other places as well. But, the children had major birth defects and problems and so it became banned and looked down upon later on. The thing was, Rin and he couldn't even have children. There was so much that Yukio had discovered he couldn't place it all in a summary or even a school paper. It all had twists and turns and most stuff he didn't even understand, but he knew wasn't good. Actually, he didn't understand a lot, but he figured he would in time maybe. All he could really tell was that it was wrong. He knew it was wrong yet, he didn't care (sometimes). He would take what he could get and maybe that wasn't good but he would not deny his brother giving him a head massage.

Yukio leaned further into Rin and kept his face carefully blank, though, he never showed much emotion anyways. Yukio's eyes never quite fully opened like Rin's, but Rin was just amazing with his bright blue eyes. Rin was the expressive one, giving smiles and laughs out like candy to people around him. Yukio just knew Rin was not like other kids. But neither was Yukio, though, not in the same way as his twin. The younger twin was quiet and reserved, staying on the sidelines but no one seemed to dislike Yukio. He actually had some girls 'like-like' him. He didn't care though. He acted indifferent, being as friendly as he could without giving anything away. And the girls in tune-with-proper-knowledge seemed to get what was up with Rin. The others were just confused but didn't mind. Yukio knew of only one other boy in their grade who was 'like' Rin. He was just like Rin, too, with all his feminine charm. He got all the girl friends and some guy friends. But most boys just didn't mess with Rin or the other kid, though. They had their own cliques and Rin and Yukio were a clique all-in-all. They only stayed with each other.

Rin paused in his movements, just mesmerized by how peaceful Yukio looked. His eyelids were closed and no harsh lines showed on his little brother's face. Smooth skin was presented and Rin didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to be free of the stress of school and just be free with Yukio. Rin's world revolved around his little brother. Tiny ministrations had changed since they were young. They were both older but really only Yukio had changed and matured. Rin felt he was the stupid twin of them and probably would always think like that (even when Yukio got angry at him for talking and thinking like that). He didn't have the insight his brother seemed to possess. He learned Yukio was a super intelligent individual through daily conversations and talks between their entire household. Yukio would give input to their father here and there and Rin was always impressed. Rin would listen intently while their father just kind of nodded absent-mindedly, not really paying attention and that pissed Rin off. Rin would normally think their dad had a lot on his plate and dismiss it. He wasn't sure if that was true or not but he would like to think the best of Fujimoto. Rin would always listen to his brother, anyways, even if their father didn't sometimes. He would always ask curious questions to make Yukio keep talking and see him sprout a small smile for Rin. He would happily jog around giving up the conversation just to keep his brother going with his natural element of random and awesome knowledge.

Yukio opened his eyes half-mast after his brother stopped petting him. Rin was smiling gently, seemingly lost in thought. Yukio was feeling tired and clingy, so he opted for a short nap, with Rin of course.

Yukio gave a chuckle as he reached up to grab his brother and pull him up and over Yukio until he was on the opposite side of the bed he was originally at. Yukio heard Rin give a squeak but soon relaxed and situated himself into a more comfortable position. Yukio draped his arm over Rin and nudged his knee close to Rin's own leg. Yukio's surprise peaked when Rin snuggled closer and pushed his legs closer, under Yukio's own slightly. Yukio felt Rin's breath on the collar of his shirt and he wanted to shiver and the tingle it gave him but restrained as he did with so many other impulses.

Rin  _loved_  being this close to Yukio. It was the best because it sated something inside him that he now understood but didn't really care to worry about anymore, much less name. It was quiet and nice and he enjoyed being with Yukio so much. He was really surprised at first but he was then super happy at it, snuggling even closer to his loving brother. It was impossible not to feel safe with Yukio wrapped and draped around him. It made him feel nostalgia to the highest degree. Nostalgia because they hadn't slept together for a while and it took him back to all the nice times when they were children. Rin could remember all the pillow talk Yukio and him use to have. He'd giggle and Yukio would show a small grin at whatever stupid thing they thought was funny at the time. Yeah, Rin missed sleeping beside Yukio.

But Rin was far from feeling sleepy. He felt warmth broaden inside him and he didn't know how to calm it. Even though he didn't know how to calm it, he could listen to what his body was saying to him. Rin's body wanted to push limits and go to scary places that were strictly for adults. That thought frightened Rin but it dissolved as Yukio shifted to where he was face to face with Rin. Their bodies were touching at the chest and legs and the world was forgotten to Rin.

The night sky rising, their father working downstairs, the fact that they had school in two days, it was all gone from Rin's mind. No glasses blocked Yukio's calm and perfect eyes, gleaming with memories and feelings. Rin pushed closer, bringing one of his arms over Yukio's hips and up his back to be closer. Rin wasn't thinking.

Yukio couldn't believe his brother was eliciting this much contact between them. Yukio was a bit tired before but it was wiped clean when he saw Rin  _looking_ at him again.  _Again._  And it seemed even more intense than normal. He pondered over this but Yukio found he was becoming turned on pretty quickly. With his face right near Rin's, kissing distance, he couldn't move. He felt Rin's body with his own as Rin practically clung to Yukio. It was almost too much. Yukio shifted and pressed slightly back towards Rin, giving in to this one small impulse. His brother was just so soft and comfortable. Rin even brought one leg all the way over Yukio's and Yukio just couldn't anymore. He had to escape this or he would break the boundaries set by society. Rin was so close he couldn't help himself. But he wouldn't do anything. He knew he wouldn't over step that boundary. If not for himself, then for Rin. He would give up everything for him.

Yukio lit a small, truthful smile and leaned up to press his lips against Rin's forehead. As much as Yukio wanted to drag and place his lips all over his big brother's face, he held back and closed his eyes. He tried to force himself to be calm and collected.

"Just a quick nap, okay, Nii-san?" Yukio dragged out of himself, suppressing any and every stimuli he could think of.

Rin didn't reply but he nodded into Yukio's chest, feeling heat press harshly into his cheeks. He had wanted Yukio to place his lips on his own but he felt embarrassed for thinking that of his twin. He burnt himself on chastising himself and felt morally upset for one of the first times in his life. Little did Rin know, it wouldn't be the last.

Rin closed his eyes and decided he would settle for a small nap. With Yukio holding him, he could fall asleep easily even with his inner turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be adding one or two more chapters to this part before starting the high-school au part. This will be new content if you followed me from FF.net because I just love little Rin and Yukio. I have a bit more I want to explain, and that's why I have these new additions. Sorry for the long wait. I have been working on other fics and my mind is a mess from being so depressed. I seem to write more when I am depressed haha... well, here goes nothing. *cracks knuckles* thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
